Behind that wall of glass
by LunaKrayNoVessalius
Summary: Sasuke notices that his life is changing, Naruto seems to be quieter and Sakura notices change in Sasuke. Sasuke dreams of his sister every night, But why cant he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Will he save me? I feel so...cold..alone.._

The day had been rather hard for Sasuke, training had taken up most of his energy as he headed back down the dusty streets of Konohagakure. He soon arrived back at his flat and kicked off his shoes, while running a hand through his raven black hair. What a day. And before he knew it, He had fallen asleep on the sofa.

He soon dreamt, He was stood in a large empty space, yet the space was divided in two as a long pane of glass started at one end, and headed off into the horizon. Sasuke was completely speechless as he headed over to the glass, placing one hand on it and running it across the smooth surface before noticing something beyond the glass. A female stood silently, watching Sasuke with a look of confusion on her face.

"_I'm scared..Who are you? Are you here to kill me? Why come here? Or are you going to save me? Who are you?"_

Sasuke listened as the girl spoke, studying her features. The female had long black hair which fell past her waist, and two dark crimson eyes which were watching him intently. She seemed to be wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans, but both were ripped. He noticed she was standing as if ready to run, was she really that afraid?

"_Who are you?"_

The girl repeated one of her questions again, before Sasuke gathered enough courage to speak.

"**Sasuke Uchiha, And you?"**

He said, Watching for any changes in her expression, yet there were none, she still seemed scared beyond belief.

"_I am Saska Uchiha...Why are you here? Please don't hurt me..."_

Sasuke frowned slightly, Another Uchiha? He didn't understand, Itachi had wiped out the entire clan, hadn't he? He soon realised that things were becoming blurry, was he waking up? No! He wanted to speak to her!

"_Don't go! Please!"_

Sasuke attempted to reach to the glass again, but soon he woke up back in his room. That girl...Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasuke sat up on the sofa fast, what the hell had that been?! He quickly grabbed his shirt since he had slept the whole night, and after getting changed, he simply headed out for training with his team.

Weeks passed, and not once did Sasuke see the girl in his dreams. He had even done research on the Uchiha clan and didn't find any information on a girl like her. He was starting to get annoyed at the lack of progress he was making, until one night, it happened again, he fell asleep and there he was, back in the realm. Opposite him and on the other side of the massive glass wall stood Saska, her black hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"_Your back? Why? Why did you come back?"_

Sasuke sighed before heading over to the wall and sitting down, motioning for Saska to sit opposite. He explained everything, and not once did Saska interrupt him, She listened intently occasionally chuckling about the stories of Naruto and Sakura, and all the adventures he had been on. It wasn't long before he moved onto asking about Saska, and to his suprise, she answered.

"_I was born in the Uchiha clan but my parents knew i wouldn't live long, So with help, i was sealed inside your body with a jutsu, and have remained here ever since. We're siblings"_

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by all the new information, and it took a while for him to get his head round it, Although it made sense in a way, how would he get her out? Surely she wanted to see the outside world. Saska seemed to know what he was thinking and glanced away, before speaking once more.

"_I am alive and i don't have my illness because i am in here, I fear my illness may return if i leave your mind and venture to the outside world"_

Sasuke nodded, in complete understanding. After all, it did make sense, thats why she was sealed in him, if there had been another way, it would of happened.

"_Hey, You will come here again and talk, right?"_

Sasuke nodded before replying with a slight smile

"**Sure, i promise"**


End file.
